Doctor Who: The Stella Chronicles
by ButI'mBatgirl
Summary: The 10th Doctor has just said goodbye to Christina and has just been locked out of the Tardis in the middle of London. In the middle of an alien invasion he meets Stella, a young woman with a thirst for adventure. but is she ready to take on time travel?
1. Estelle Lucille Owen

DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who: The Stella Chronicles was written by a fan. It was written for the fans of (but not limited to) The 10th Doctor, Donna Noble and Captain Jack Harkness (or David Tennant, Catherine Tate and John Barrowman- whichever way you choose to look at things) no money is being made from this, all rights and characters etc belong to BBC (?) and no offence is intended, please don't sue, I don't have a sonic screwdriver to my name. With that said, allons-y!

PROLOGUE: Estelle Lucille Owen

The day that Stella Owen's life changed was just the same as any other day. It was a normal overcast day; not raining but as always, looked like it would. She'd gotten up and gone to work just like any other day. She'd gone on her lunch break at five minutes past twelve and eaten her chicken salad roll just like the day before, and the day before that. She'd gone back to her boring cubicle twenty minutes later and resumed her post at her computer. How she hated this job. She'd been there only a week after having returned from New Zealand the week before. She'd travelled the world and back again, she'd set foot in almost every country in the world. Now she was hard pressed to find something else as challenging. Stella had to admit though, as she twirled around in a circle on her chair; that she had run out of funds in New Zealand. She'd only just had enough for a fare back to Heathrow. That had cost a pretty penny. But she'd seen and done everything that the world had to offer. Now she had to get a job so she could move off her parents' couch. She loved her parents. They'd been the best parents she could have hoped for, instilling in her the good morals of honesty and loyalty, selflessness and reliability with a good dash of friendliness to boot. Her father was a banker and her mother a secretary. But now, both retired, Stella knew that they hadn't envisioned their 24 year old daughter moving back in to sleep on their couch.

Stella twiddled her thumbs and glared at the desk clock beside her computer. 12: 31pm. Right. She sighed. Only 149 minutes until her coffee break. She had no idea what she was doing. Then again, no one in the office seemed to. She twirled again and glanced at the clock. 12: 32. One minute down 148 to go. She tapped at her keyboard and checked her emails before surfing youtube for a couple of minutes. At least she wasn't searching for porn like Keith in the next cubicle. She thought on every other mindless task she could complete to waste time, to kill time and came up blank. She swivelled again and went back to youtube. She spent twenty minutes tidying her cubicle and a further ten minutes taking her waste paper basket down thirteen floors to the rubbish skip in the back alley. Another ten minutes saw a trip to the bathroom where she sat listening to her ipod and wished for a new big adventure. After she returned to her desk she feigned an upset stomach and went home early. She had no idea that doing this would change her entire world, her entire concept of reality forever.


	2. Meeting the Doctor

CHAPTER ONE: Meeting the Doctor

He looked up at the sky and frowned. It was weird to be back on planet Earth, let alone London. He pushed on the doors of the Tardis and frowned when nothing happened.

'What the?' he asked himself.

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door and bit his lip in concentration.

'Please please please,' he whispered.

He scowled and kicked the door as still, it didn't open.

'Come on. Why won't you open?' he even tried to click his fingers as River had taught him.

He felt a humming in his hearts; in his mind, and he knew this to be his answer. The Tardis was telling him to find someone else, telling him to find another companion. He'd had his adventure with Christina, but she was certainly no Rose, or Martha; she most definitely had nothing on Donna. Donna, his best mate; she would be a tough act to follow. He turned around and stared out at the park behind him. But who would it be? He discounted the young mother pushing her child on the swing set. He looked away, uninterested in the newspaper reading, briefcase carrying businessmen. He walked across the park, his hands buried deep within his coat pockets and hummed softly to himself. The Doctor turned onto the street and walked down the pavement towards the inner city. He jumped and ran back the way he came after seeing a streak of blue smoke end with a rumbling bang in the park where five minutes beforehand, he'd just stood. He raced through the gates and nearly tripped over a pair of legs. With a grunt he was yanked to the ground by a hand reaching up from the bushes.

'Sssh,' whispered a voice, 'do you want them to hear you?'

He started to speak but the same hand was clapped over his mouth.

'Sssh!'

His eyes widened and he stared in a mix of surprise and confusion at the young woman crouching to his right.

'You don't suppose it's just a stunt?' he asked in a rushed whisper when she removed her hand. It was, and always would be his first instinct to protect the planet and its occupants from outside invasion.

'Tell that to that guy,' she hissed, pointing to a crumpled heap of smoking clothes.

They watched as the neon purple figures ran over the park.

'What happened to him?' the Doctor asked.

He gaped, stunned as one of the other-worlders aimed a small bulbous weapon and fired. A stream of thick vile green liquid shot forward and soaked the targeted tree. Smoke billowed and once it cleared they could visibly identify a much frailer, skinnier and blackened version of what had previously stood there. It dripped and smoked for a moment more before collapsing in on itself in a pile not different to that which had formerly been a newspaper reading, briefcase carrying businessman.

'Gloop!' the Doctor gasped, excited, 'oh how I love gloop.'

The woman turned and stared at him with a disbelieving look on her face. His mouth widened into a goofy grin in return.

'Who are you?' she asked incredulously.

He ran a hand through his hair, 'I'm the Doctor.'

'The Doctor? Doctor who?'

He shrugged, 'just the Doctor,' he replied, 'and who are you?'

'Everyone calls me Stella.'

'Everyone?'

'Well, my Mum calls me Estelle, well, actually with Mum it's normally Estelle Lucille.'

The Doctor laughed but was silenced for a short moment by a glare, 'but seriously, Estelle Lucille, how short was that straw?'

'Coming from the guy who calls himself "The Doctor" I'd say my straw was longer than yours,' she shot back with a sharp smirk.

He grinned again and rubbed his neck.

'So,' she started quietly, 'what do we do now?'

He studied her as he came to a decision, 'we? You should go home, stay safe, I'll take care of this wee predicament.'

'No way. I am part of this. I saw them,' she faltered, 'I saw them ki- disintegrate that bloke. I am not just going to go home.'

'It'll be safer for you.'

'I think I'd rather stick with you. You seem to know what you're doing.'

He continued to study her, 'are you sure?'

'Yes. I can't just pretend that I didn't see that! I want to help. Anyway, I might think of something you don't.'

He looked at her and felt the familiar hum of the Tardis in his hearts, 'oh alright,' he conceded. He shot his head up above the bushes and not seeing any aliens he offered Stella his hand.

'So, where we going?'

'You'll see, now run.'

He shot off. She followed him and attempted to match his pace but ultimately failed. She nearly ran into him when he skidded to a stop in front of her.

'What,' she started disbelievingly, staring at the blue police phone box, 'is this your grand plan? Phone the fuzz?'

He looked at her and blinked, 'no,' he returned simply and scratched his head.

'Well good, only all that'll get you is a one way trip to the funny farm.'

He blinked again, 'this is my, well, space ship I suppose you'd call it.'

Her eyebrows shot up, 'this? A police box? Your space ship? What are you talking about?'

The Doctor bit his lip, 'you see, technically, I'm not exactly what you'd call human.'

Stella scowled, 'what are you saying? That you're like one of them?' she gestured towards where they'd last seen the aliens.

'Essentially, yes. But no, not like them; I come from a different planet,' he frowned, 'a different universe and time. I'm a traveller.'

'Well why aren't you called "the Traveller" then?'

He stared at her blankly, 'because I fix things. Like a Doctor.'

'Are there,' she paused, 'many travellers?'

He sighed, 'unfortunately no, I'm the last Time Lord, that's what we call ourselves. I'm from a planet named Gallifray; it's stuck in a time lock and I was the only one who got out,' he finished sadly, 'anyway, this is my ship, a Tardis. And I travel through space and time in her. She's my home and,'

'It's a little small isn't it?' she interrupted.

The grin returned to his face, 'on the outside yes, wait until you see the inside.'

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Stella inhaled and scratched her ear before exhaling; she glanced around and thought of everything the Doctor had just told her. Normally she would have run a mile after such an encounter but she'd seen the purple aliens and something about his kind eyes and friendly smile made her trust him.

He poked his head out of the door and looked at her, 'you coming then or shall I just continue to talk to myself?'

She grinned and took hold of his offered hand. He led her into the Tardis and she gazed, her eyes wide with awe at what she was seeing.

'How big is this place?'

'Ooh, pretty small really, just a couple of bedrooms, ensuites, kitchen, library, indoor swimming pool, comes with a three car garage.'

She shook her head, 'you're kidding right?'

'Yes, well about the swimming pool and garage. There is a little library and a kitchen. I like a good cuppa first thing in the morning. Come on, library's th,' he was cut off by a pounding at the door.

'Doctor! You in there?'

The Doctor frowned, 'oh, oh no. No.'

'What? Who is it?'

'Only the most annoying,' he muttered, 'don't let his charms get to you,' the Doctor warned her as he walked over to the door from the staircase. He glanced at her before throwing the door open, 'what do you want Jack?'

'Well, I saw purple aliens running around central London and figured you must be running around here somewhere too.'

Stella couldn't see the man talking but could identify his American accent. She sat on the steps and watched the Doctor's face.

'So, do you need a hand?'

The Doctor stepped aside, 'I suppose six hands is better than four.'

'Four? Did Donna?' the American stopped when the Doctor shook his head.

'No, she's with her mum and Wilf. I haven't found a way to reverse it,' he paused, 'yet. This is Stella; I tripped over her right foot. Stella this is Jack Harkness.'

Stella stood and stepped forward and offered her hand.

Jack turned to the Doctor, 'Captain Jack if you don't mind. Miss Stella,' he said turning to her and raising her fingers to his lips, 'it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,' he kissed her fingers and flashed a smile up at her as he bowed slightly.

Stella blinked and smiled, 'nice to meet you too,' she looked at the Doctor, 'so where did you say the library was?'

The Doctor grinned, 'this way.'


End file.
